The sport of ice fishing typically requires that the fisherman remain in a fixed position on the frozen surface of a lake or pond for a relatively long period of time. The temperature of the ambient air is necessarily quite low, and the relatively large and flat area around the fisherman provides little or no protection from the wind, so that even a relatively light wind produces a wind chill effect which causes the effective temperature around the fisherman to be somewhat less than the actual temperature. Therefore, some form of shelter is desirable to protect the fisherman from the elements. Moreover, it is desirable that this shelter be portable in order to facilitate transport thereof to and from the lake or pond, as well as movement thereof to different locations on the lake or pond.
A number of devices have been developed to fill such a need, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,780,471 and 4,239,247. Although these prior art shelters have generally been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been satisfactory in all respects.
More specifically, erection of a minimum shelter which includes a seat and a windbreaker next to the seat is somewhat complex and time consuming. Moreover, it may be necessary for the fisherman to remove his gloves in order to assemble these shelters, thereby making his hands cold at the beginning of an extended period outdoors.
In addition, the basic windbreaker in the prior art devices is typically a cloth covering of some kind and does not always provide a particularly effective windbreak, especially in high winds. Moreover, the fabric may be susceptible to wear which produces holes and tears, thereby rendering it even less effective as a windbreak.
Moreover, the known devices are adapted to carry items such as fishing tackle to and from the lake or pond, but do not have compartments for holding items such as tackle, caught fish and a heater or lantern during operational use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable shelter which includes at least a seat and windbreaker for the fisherman and which can be erected almost immediately and without any need for the fisherman to remove his gloves. Erection of this minimum shelter preferably requires no assembly of component parts.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a shelter, as aforesaid, which is relatively light and can easily be transported to and from the location of use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a portable shelter, as aforesaid, in which the windbreaker is made from a material other than a fabric.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a portable shelter, as aforesaid, which is adapted to hold fishing equipment during transport to and from the location of use and which has compartments available for use when the shelter is being used operationally.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a portable shelter, as aforesaid, which is rugged and substantially maintenance-free, and which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a portable shelter, as aforesaid, which includes an arrangement to keep blowing snow away from the hole in the ice and/or includes a mechanism which permits it to be quickly and easily converted into an enclosed shelter.